


About Damn Time

by Taybay14



Series: Saving people, writing prompts [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel's sad, Childhood Friends, Dean's getting married, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: @adoptdontshoppets asked for "13 smut or angst is good here"#13 "And you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell me?"Two days before Dean Winchester marries another man, him and Castiel have a long overdue conversation.





	About Damn Time

Castiel's voice shakes, even though he practiced this speech for two hours with Charlie the night before. They had been drinking tequila at the time. 

 

He'd kill for tequila right now. 

 

"Dean, I," Castiel pauses before clearing his throat. "I'm so happy for you and Benny. Really, I am. And I hope you guys have a wonderful life. But I can't be your best man. I know - I know this is last minute but I just - I just can't. I can't be at your wedding at all, actually. I think it's best for our friendship if I were to stay home."

 

Dean stares at him, reeling. He's still holding Castiel's bow tie he had come over to deliver. Benny had wanted the colors to match so they ordered them in bulk. 

 

Castiel doesn't want his. He's not letting Dean give it to him. 

 

"I don't understand. I - Cas, what happened? Did something- did Benny do something? Did  _ I  _ do something?"

 

"No. No, Dean. I just can't be there. I'm happy for you, I am, but…"

 

"But what?" Dean explodes, crushing the bow tie in his hand. 

 

"It's too hard."

 

Dean's face turns red and he chucks the stupid bowtie across the room. "Too hard? Too hard, Cas? I've been there for you your entire fucking life. Through everything. It's always been us against the world. And now you don't feel like coming to my fucking wedding? Why?"

 

“Because I- Dean, I’ve-” Castiel's voice cracks, and his stomach flips as he realizes what he needs to say is going to be too hard. He should have known he wouldn't be able to do this. Not without Charlie and tequila. 

 

“You’ve what, Cas? Huh?”

 

Feeling overwhelmed and completely out of control, Castiel nearly shouts, “Stop being angry!”

 

“Stop being like this, then. Stop acting like this. You’re supposed to be my best friend.”

 

Castiel deflates. “I  _ am _ your best friend.”

 

“Then fucking act like it!”

 

“I’m in love with you, you idiot!" Castiel screams at him. His face heats up but he latches onto his anger, ignores the embarrassment, and continues. “I’ve been in love with you since second grade. You sat down next to me on the first day and asked why I looked so sad. When I told you my family didn’t have enough money to buy new crayons for the year, and all my old ones were broken, you smiled and brought out your little green container and told me we could share.”

 

Dean takes a step closer to him. “Cas-”

 

“And when that asshole chased me around on the football field in sixth grade because he found out I was gay and thought it’d be hilarious to tackle me and kiss me while all his asshole friends watched, you tracked him down and gave him a bloody nose. I lied and said I was a part of the fight too, so we got detention together. We spent the whole time passing notes and you made me smile and laugh under my breath even though all I wanted to do was curl into a ball and cry.” 

 

“Cas-”

 

“And ninth grade, when you made the football team and had all those popular friends and cute girls fawning all over you but you still included me, insisting I come to the party after the homecoming game. We all played spin the bottle and when it landed on us I told you that you could get a pass and everyone laughed awkwardly but you just shook your head and yanked me into a kiss. A real kiss, too. Not just a peck or a quick brush of lips. But an actual kiss.”

 

Dean takes another step, his hand reaching out. “Cas, please-”

 

“And after that night when we were drunk and walking home you held my hand. But then the next morning you told me you didn’t want us to be like that, and I didn’t want to lose you, so I agreed. And when you got a girlfriend a few months later, I said I was happy for you. And when you came out as bisexual our final year, I brought you to your first pride parade. And when you dated your first boy, I gave you advice. And when you came home for Christmas during college, you brought home that dick bag that would always put his hands all over you and acted like he owned you and would yell at you and hold you a little too tight, pull you a little too hard, I was the one to tell you to break up with him. The one to help you when he got stalkerish and aggressive. The one to go with you to file that restraining order, even though I had to drive six hours because our colleges were far apart.”

 

“Castiel.”

 

“And now? Now you’re gonna fucking marry someone else. So, yeah, Dean. I’m not acting like your best friend right now. I’m acting like the guy who’s been in love with you for nineteen years. And that guy? That guy has a right to be fucking pissed.”

 

Dean’s face twists in anger. He shakes his head, taking another step closer. His voice is lowered and cold as he slowly tells Castiel, “That guy has no right to be pissed, because he kept secrets even though we always promised not to. He lied. He broke a promise. And now he’s sabotaging my wedding.”

 

This sends Castiel past anger and into rage. “Sabotaging your wedding!? All I fucking said is I can’t be your best man. I can’t do that, Dean. I can’t fucking stand beside you and watch as you marry him! I know you can’t understand, I know you don’t know what it feels like, but it would kill me. As my best friend, even with you not feeling the same as I do, you have to see that. Being there? It’ll destroy me. Is that what you want, Dean? Do you want me to be this completely wrecked mess?”

 

Surprisingly, the anger in Dean’s expression softens to something closer to frustration. “Of course not, Cas. I - I know how it feels. Sort of. I mean, not on the huge scale like a wedding, but I know. And it’s devastating. So I understand. And I wouldn’t expect you to be there.”

 

“You know how it feels? When has Dean Winchester ever not gotten what he wanted? Especially when it comes to relationships or sex.”

 

“All my life.” Dean takes that final step, closing the distance between them. They breathe each other’s air and it feels so normal. So right. It’s how it’s always been. It’s how it should always be. “Since I met you."

 

Castiel stumbles back but Dean follows him. "No," Castiel whispers, shaking his head. 

 

"Yes."

 

"You - you feel the same way about me? You-" Castiel swallows, his mouth suddenly dry and his eyes suddenly damp. 

 

Dean grabs Castiel by the hips and pulls until they're flush together. Since Dean's taller, Castiel has to tilt his head up to look at him. His breath catches when he finds Dean's brilliant smile. 

 

"I love you," Dean whispers softly. Castiel stares at his lips, wondering how many times over the years he imagined those words coming from that mouth. 

 

He thought he'd be happy. 

 

He thought he'd be relieved. 

 

He thought he'd be launching at Dean for their first kiss. 

 

He thought he'd be smiling. 

 

Instead, he feels ready to explode. Using both hands, Castiel shoves Dean back, not even feeling guilty afterward. His mind is hyper-focused, and he's pissed. "You're in love with me? And you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell me?"

 

Dean stares at Castiel in shock. "I - I didn't want to fuck our friendship up. I didn't want to lose you."

 

"But when you find out I love you, you start yelling at me about keeping secrets and lying? How does that help you not lose me, Dean? How does you treating me like that lead to our friendship staying intact?" 

 

"I don't know, okay? I don't know. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just got overwhelmed. You were saying what I had wanted you to say for so fucking long, and I was pissed that we've wasted all this time."

 

"I know." Castiel looks down at his feet. "I'm sorry I pushed you and yelled at you."

 

"It's fine, Cas. Seriously."

 

Letting out a tiny laugh, Castiel peers up at him through his eyelashes and half-shrugs. "It's not like any of this matters anyway. You're getting married in two days."

 

Dean looks at him, lost but hopeful. "Am I?"

 

Something dark twists in Castiel's gut. A mixture of guilt, happiness, anger, hope, and god knows what else, making him sick. "Dean, I'm not that guy. I'm not a homewrecker. If you marry him, I promise we can still be friends. I just can't be at the wedding."

 

"Cas-"

 

"You're getting married, Dean. You have a hall booked and the gazebo and the tuxes and the flowers and the stupid fucking DJ and pricey caterer and," Castiel deflates, feeling his entire life breaking in this moment. "You're getting married."

 

"No, Cas. I don't think I am."

 

Castiel nearly hyperventilates. "Dean, this is your life. You have to think about this."

 

"No, I know this is what I want."

 

When Dean reaches for Castiel, Castiel jerks away. He backs up and shakes his head. "I think you should take some time. I - this is big and I - I just," he blinks rapidly to avoid crying. "Just take the day, Dean."

 

Before Dean can argue, Castiel is out of the apartment. 

  
  


\----

  
  
  


Castiel wakes up to Dean crawling into his bed. Half-asleep, he tries to find the switch for the lamp, but then Dean is straddling him and he can't reach. 

 

It doesn't matter. 

 

"What'r you doin'?" Castiel slurs as he tries to gather his bearings. He knows it's Dean, not just by the fact that he's the only other person with a key to Castiel's apartment, but also because of his smell and the sound of his breathing and the way Castiel's skin tingles every time it contacts his. What he doesn't know is why the hell Dean Winchester is crawling into his bed at - he groans when he looks over to check the alarm clock - 2:47 AM.

 

"We need to talk."

 

"Dee, it's the middle of the night."

 

"I know."

 

"So go 'way."

 

"You told me to give it the  _ day _ ." Dean allows more of his weight to push down on Castiel, anchoring him in place. "Now it's  _ night _ ."

 

"Dean -"

 

"It's over."

 

Now very much awake, Castiel lifts his head off the mattress to look at Dean. With his eyes adjusting he can now make out the muted outline of the man above him. "What's over?"

 

"Everything. Me and Benny. The engagement. The wedding. It's done." 

 

"Just like that?"

 

"Cas, it was always supposed to be you. I  _ needed  _ it to be you. So, no. Not just like that. This has been building for years. Decades. Don't you think it's about damn time?" 

 

"Yeah," Castiel whispers, reaching for Dean. He grabs his shirt in two tight fists and yanks Dean forward for a heated kiss. Against his lips, Castiel growls, "Bout damn time."

 

They move as easily as water, their bodies in sync in every way. Dean shifts his weight as Castiel sits up. Staying in Castiel's lap, Dean grabs Castiel and pulls him into another kiss, his fingers digging into Castiel's bare skin. They break apart. Breathe. Castiel removes Dean's shirt, runs a hand through the hair he knows is probably a mess, then takes Dean's face and kisses him. 

 

Dean lays Castiel back down, his head nestled into the pillow. He kisses him gently, deliberately, as Castiel's finger blindly work his pants open and off. 

 

Castiel sleeps naked. Dean didn't wear underwear. The two hiss as their hot, leaking cocks first come into contact. Then they're frantic. 

 

They kiss each other like the other has stolen their oxygen and they're determined to get it back. Nails dig and claw at backs, and shoulders, and ass cheeks. Teeth nibble at bottom lips, and necks, and earlobes. Cocks brush, and slide, and twitch. 

 

It's unspoken that Castiel will be the bottom. Dean's hands go to his thighs and Castiel doesn't need to be told, he just wraps his legs around the man he loves and continues to kiss him. He feels a cock nudge his hole and rolls his hips to encourage him. 

 

"Condom," Dean pants. "Where?"

 

Castiel throws a hand out to the side and slaps at the bedside table, unable to reach the drawer. Dean leans to grab the condom and lube, and Castiel groans as the movement rubs Dean's cock perfectly against his hole. 

 

Shivering, Castiel tries to hold still and be patient as he listens to the sexy as fuck sound of Dean lubing his condom covered cock up. He feels a fingertip at his entrance and grumbles he doesn't need prep but Dean just chuckles and slides in. He realizes Dean isn't preparing him when the man hones in immediately on his prostate, like the spot inside Castiel is a magnet drawing him in. Dean rubs and strokes. He adds a finger just because he wants more pressure against that spot that's making Castiel's breath hitch between whimpers.

 

"Come on, Dean," Castiel half-growls, half-begs. "We've waited long enough."

 

Those are the magic words. Dean pulls his fingers out and lines himself up. He presses a firm, possessive kiss against Castiel's lips as he slowly enters him. The feeling is exquisite. They were clearly made for each other. Barely any resistance or pain, just full pleasure with the perfect burn. 

 

Dean bottoms out and the kiss turns rough. Hungry. Desperate. 

 

They're back to claws and teeth. Dean doesn't go easy on the man he loves, he knows how strong he is. He knows Castiel can take it. He fucks into him with abandon. Castiel pulls him in tight, lifting his hips to match the movements, panting and begging for more. 

 

At some point, Dean pulls out. He flips Castiel over and yanks him to his hands and knees, then enters him again. This time every stroke hits the man's already stimulated and swollen prostate. He grins as Castiel's moans start to choke off, sounding closer to sobs. 

 

When Castiel collapses to his elbows and reaches down to stroke himself, Dean falls apart. He tightens his grip on Castiel's hips, knowing they'll leave bruises but unable to care, and pistons inside him four more times before losing himself. He stills, seated as deeply as possible inside Castiel, and spills into him.

 

Through the haze of his orgasm, he hears Castiel shout a second later. He feels the man's body shudder, his hole getting so tight around Dean's cock that it milks him for another two squirts of cum. 

 

When they collapse, Dean adjusts so he falls on his side instead of onto Castiel's body, turning Castiel onto his side as well so they can lay spooning while Dean continues to rest his cock inside him. 

 

They both pant for at least a minute before calming down enough to let the moment sink in. 

 

"Wow," Castiel finally manages to whisper. 

 

"Mmmm." Dean kisses the sweaty spot of skin behind Castiel's ear and smiles. "Yeah. I think we're gonna be good at this."

 

"Definitely."

 

Once they clean themselves up, Dean pulls Castiel back into a tight hold. Castiel rests his cheek against Dean's chest, throwing an arm over Dean's stomach and a leg over Dean's leg. Just like while having sex, their bodies fit together perfectly. Castiel swears as he listens to Dean's heartbeat that it sounds exactly like his own.

 

After a soft kiss to Castiel's temple, Dean whispers, "Cas?"

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"Will you marry me?" 

 

Castiel smiles against his chest, still too sleepy to open his eyes. "It's about damn time." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ destiel-love-forever


End file.
